An Object that should not Exist
by Bronzeapollo
Summary: What would happen if instead of Future Rouge warning Natsu of how he turned out like but gave him a gift from his future self? Natsu's world is about to be turned upside down and it is all because of an object that shouldn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would happen if instead of Future Rouge warning Natsu of how he turned out like but gave him a gift from his future self? Natsu's world is about to be turned upside down and it is all because of an object that shouldn't exist.

"Looks like my time is up." Leaving a pause Rouge continues, "The you from my time said this would happen. You truly are worthy of the title you have been given even now." Reaching into his pocket Rouge takes out a necklace and holds it out to Natsu. "You future self said when I lost to give you this object. I have no idea what it does all he said was give it to my past self referring to you." Looking at the necklace skeptically he takes it from Rouge. With a bow Rouge say a few final words, "Farewell My King..." Then he just vanishes no explanation no nothing. Natsu looks down at the necklace feeling some weird magic from it but shrugs it off putting it in his pocket.

The next day when Natsu got up he looked at the necklace again. For some strange reason he couldn't get his mind off said object. It was like a plague that for some reason he couldn't burn away. Giving up he puts the necklace around his wrist but does it a few times to make sure it won't fall off. With the necklace snug on his wrist he feels a weird energy going through him. Thoughts, ideas, plans, spells, even memories flash before Natsu's eyes. He clutches his head and in a few short moments he falls back on the bed.

Natsu wakes up a few hours later with a grunt. Stretching out his arms he looks over at the necklace around his wrist. The difference is this time he understands the object. The object was created by his future self to unseal what was locked in Natsu's mind. Feels, actions, memories, thoughts, everything for some unknown reason was locked away. The necklace also has a second power it works as a mind control device. He and everyone else was invited to a party at the castle and the Princess was going to be a wonderful first test subject.

The time has come the party is right now happening and the Princess is alone for Natsu to test the necklace. Natsu walks over to her and doing a bow he introduces himself, "Hello I'm Natsu Dragneel, pleasure to be of your acquaintance." The princess giggles at his antics, "I know who you are but since we doing formalities I'm Hisui E. Fiore."

Lifting his head up Natsu reaches into his pocket and pulls out the necklace from his future self. Holding it out to Hisui he asks, "Will you accept my gift?" Hisui nods her heads seeing nothing wrong with it. Going behind her he moves her hair to the side and puts the necklace on her. The feeling of the necklace clamping around her neck was the last thing Hisui felt. The moment it closed so did her mind everything just shut off. Natsu asked Hisui if they could go to her room since it was too loud here. Hisui just nods and leads Natsu away.

Entering her room Natsu closes and locks the door so no one can disturb him. He turn back to find Hisui sitting on the bed mindlessly staring at the wall in-front of her. Natsu smirks knowing it has works he begins his commands to Hisui, "Hisui you are now my slave no matter what happens you are nothing more than my slave understand?" Hisui monotonously replies, "Yes Master I'm nothing more then Master's slave."

Natsu stands Hisui up and strips off her dress leaving her in absolutely nothing. Taking in her body Natsu just looks her up and down. Pushes themselves on the bed Natsu begins to kiss Hisui while rubbing her breasts. During the silenced moan Natsu forces his tongue in her mouth. When they pull apart Natsu moves a hand down Hisui body to her core. Natsu immediately moves two fingers inside of her as he thrusts them. Natsu pinches her nipple with his other hand while going for another kiss. Hisui tightens around Natsu's finger's but he just continues to thrust them while he beginning to lay kisses from her lips to her breasts. He begins to suck on her breast while flicking he nipple with his tongue. Not long after Hisui moans and cums in Natsu's hand. Pulling his fingers out Natsu pulls off his pants and boxers letting dick spring out. Standing at the foot of the bed he pulls Hisui up so her head is at his dick. Opening her mouth he pushes her head on to his dick. Hisui eyes widen and looks as if she might gag. Natsu begins to move her head up and down his shaft while her hand massages his balls. It doesn't take long for Natsu to grab the back of her head and push it down at far as he can while he cums down her throat. When Natsu pulls Hisui's head off his dick she gasps and tries to catch her breath.

"You feel extremely sensitive to my touch cumming at the simplest of motions. When I snap my fingers you will wake up from the spell but won't be able to control your body," Natsu commands

Snapping his fingers Hisui blinks her eyes and finds herself naked in her bed. She also immediately sees a naked Natsu in front of her. Looking up she looks into Natsu's eyes angry, confused and embarrassed at him seeing her naked. She tries to get away from him but quickly realizes her body isn't responding to her. She tries to scream help but her voice doesn't work. Seeing her completely and utterly confused Natsu chuckles, "Your body only now responds to me. You are nothing more then my slave." Hisui tries to argue against him but just finds herself nodding. Laying her down on the bed Natsu looms over her and kisses along her jaw line to nipping at her ear. Hisui bites down on her lip trying to mute the moan in her throat. Moving his hands along her body Natsu stops at her breasts and starts to knead them. Hisui moans and aches her back into his hands, Natsu continues then captures her lips with his own.

Hisui moans into his mouth as she arches her back further into in his hands. Natsu moves his tongue into her mouth as he moves one of his hands down her body and into her nether region. Just from Natsu thrusting three fingers into her Hisui tightens around them and cums. After what felt like hours to Hisui of cumming when in reality was 5 minutes Natsu pulled his fingers out her and flipped her over positioned his dick at her entrance. Hisui was still lost in her high that she didn't notice till Natsu pulled her hips forward impaling her on him. Hisui moaned loud enough that the whole castle could have heard have it not been for the brawl happening in the dinning hall. Giving her no time to adjust Natsu begins rapidly thrusting making her ass red. With each thrust Hisui found herself drifting farther and farther away. The pain quickly turned to pleasure and she was cumming with every thrust. The feeling of being dominated by Natsu just felt so right to her. Natsu bring his hand back and beginning to spank her between thrust was the breaking point for Hisui as she gave up resisting against the high Natsu has given her. She now truly believed she was nothing more then Natsu's personal slave she would obey her master being what he so wished.

Continuing to fuck her long after her mind had been broken Natsu thrusts himself far inside of her as he covers her insides with his seed. Natsu bites down on her neck and pushing his magic into where he bit he leaves his dragon mark marking her as his mate. Neither Hisui or Natsu left the room that night and if you were to walk by all you would be able to hear was Hisui continuously moaning in pleasure.

Natsu wasn't gonna just stop with making Hisui is slave there are many more girls and boy is he gonna have fun.

Well there is the end of this One-Shot I wrote this probably a year ago when I first saw Hisui and the whole future Rouge thing. Well hope you enjoyed till next time

-Bronze


	2. Chapter 2

I have no idea why I'm writing this. I said I would start no more stories but here I am going back on my own rule. I have decided to continue to chapter 2 and if asked maybe more. Before the question even appears, NO LUCY. End of story no changing that idea. There is one thing I'm somewhat sad isn't anywhere on fanfiction from what I can tell. The short summary being: "What would happen if Natsu hadn't saved Lucy in episode 1?" The idea always passes through my head but never get to writing it. Now since I didn't include a warning in chapter 1 here it is chapter 2 and a bit late xD.

 **Warning: This story includes Rape, Mind Control, Mind Break, and other things that you can infer. Natsu will act like a rapist I'm sorry, but that is how I wrote this story. Don't like don't read. Please and Thank you**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything All rights go to their respective owners.

Talking: "Hi"

Thought: _'Hi'_

After his night of fucking the Princess, Natsu is woken to the sight of jade-green hair laying on his chest. Natsu runs his hand through her hair till he shortly realizes he needs to be on his way. It is easy to stay noticed during a party but now that it is over and his guild may now start looking for him. He needs to head back. Shaking the Jade haired beauty that is sleeping on his chest, she stirs in her sleep slowly opening her eyes only to stare into Natsu's eyes. A deep scarlet blush finds a way to her cheeks as the memories from last night begin to surface in her memory. Natsu finds this amusing as he gives her his infamous smile, "I would love to stay and continue what happened last night, but I need to be on my way." Hisui found herself nodding and replying with a monotone, " Of course Master" It would seem the spell the necklace puts on them is permanent. She slides off of his chest allowing him to get up and out of bed. Looking around the room he finds and puts on his clothes from last night while walking over the window right next to her bed. Before he jumps out the window he looks back at Hisui and says, "Be a good Slave while I'm gone can't have people knowing what happened last night." Hisui blankly nods watching Natsu jump out the window and land gracefully on the ground two stories below them. As much as she hated the feeling of losing control of her own free will the memories from last night were permanently etched into her mind.

Getting to the hotel his guild was staying at during the Grand Magic Games around the middle of the day, he open the door to be greeted by an armored fist punching him through the door he just walked in. Being embedded in the building right in front of theirs Natsu only response is to rub his now injured head. Shortly pushing himself out of the wall he looks back the hotel to find a fuming Erza with killer intent leaking out of her. Something has greatly angered her and it somehow revolved around Natsu. Holding his hand up to the anger Erza he nervously says, "I can explain." Erza just rapidly and hardly taps her foot as if telling Natsu to continue, "...I was offered to fight strong opponents and I just couldn't turn it down." Rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess I got carried away and by the time I was done it was late at night as to where they offered me a place to sleep till morning." Erza didn't seem overly pleased with his answer but accepted it as the killer intent slowly faded away. Nodding her head she heads back into the hotel. Natsu sighs as he followed in behind her.

Natsu had to tell the same story over and over again as if he had said two different stories Erza wouldn't just leave him with a giant bump on the head. The rest of the day was pretty calm as it is now night time and the only ones left downstairs were Natsu and Mirajane. Fiddling with the necklace in his pocket he began to wonder if the necklace would work more than once. From the memories within the necklace it seemed his future self only ever used it on Hisui. Seeing as it was only him and Mira he walks over to her and takes a seat in front of her.

"Hey Mira, I have been meaning to give you something," Natsu says calmly. In a look of confusion, Mira tilts her head to the side as she also nods. Natsu pulls the necklace out of his pocket and holds his hand with the necklace out to Mira. Mira was surprised by how it looked, it was simple silver chain yet it had a breathtaking white gem hanging on it. Unclasping the clasp he holds the opposing ends of the silver chain necklace in his hands as he stands up and walks behind Mirajane. Natsu clasps the necklace around Mira's neck and when he does Mira feels her magic being drained away into the gem. The previous white gem was turned a dark purple as the magic was fading from within her. She tries to reach up and unclasp the necklace but finds her body unresponsive. She could feel a new magic try and control her body, but it wasn't gonna be that simple. Natsu notices it isn't working near as well on Mira but still concludes the necklace has made her body weaker as punches her hard enough to knock her out. Picking up her now limp body he carries her upstairs into one of the completely unoccupied rooms locking the door behind him. Laying Mira onto the bed he begins to get prepared for when she wakes up.

Mira opens up her eyes to find herself in bed, but her arms and legs tied to four opposing corners of the bed. She tries to pull against the ropes but finds her body still unresponsive to her commands. She activates her magic only for it to immediately be sucked into the necklace. She feels a large wave of pleasure as her magic is being sucked into the necklace as she moans in response. Natsu is just watching from the closed doorway before he walks in front of bed Mira is tied too. Seeing Natsu Mira wants to speak out for his help but no words leave her throat as she lets out another moan instead. Surprised wouldn't the right words for what Mira was experiencing _'What is wrong with my body? Feels as if everything is just being eaten away. I...want...to..obey...'_

Crawling onto the bed Natsu kneels so his knees are rubbing against Mira's still clothed entrance. "You have been a bad girl Mira." Putting his hand under her ass he roughly squeezes it causing to bite her lip and whimper. "There is sound proof spell put on all rooms in the hotel, so no need to worry about someone coming and ruining your punishment." Fear has shook Mira in that moment. Mira was visibly scared of what Natsu was going to do to her _'Obey...'_ That same word was on repeat in her head and her will to fight was draining by the moment. She for a split second wanted to be punished but quickly threw the idea out as soon as it came. Mira is broken from her thoughts as Natsu slams his lips against her thrusting his tongue into her mouth. In her heated make-out session with Natsu she hears ripping noises as the dress she was wearing was now on the floor in two pieces. She was left only in black lace bra and panties.

Natsu begins kissing Mira down to her breasts where he rips her bra off with his teeth. Natsu begins to suck on her breast nipping at her erect nipple. Mira just continues to moan loudly while doing so trying to arch her back pushing her breast further into Natsu's mouth. Natsu switches between the two breasts while moving his hands down her body before getting to her panties and ripping them off. This left Mira completely naked all her previous clothes ripped up and thrown around the room. The moment Natsu puts two fingers inside of her she cums in his hand. Mira felt powerless against Natsu she left like nothing more then slut. _'You want to Obey...You are nothing...You want to be fucked.' 'I...can't give in...'_

Natsu was doing as he pleased with Mira's body, loosening all the ropes a bit he flips Mira onto her stomach. He tightens the ropes again and pulls a whip out from under the bed. Natsu began to snap the whip against Mira's ass. With each time the whip made contact Mira would cum. Natsu stop whipping Mira leaving her a heavily sweating and panting mess. Natsu pulls of his pants and boxers letting his dick spring out. Stretching her bright red ass cheeks apart he pushes his dick right into her asshole. Mira screams but those screams quickly turn into moans of pleasure as Natsu begins thrusting. _'You love this...You just want to give in...You are nothing more then a sex toy wanting to be fucked...Obey.' 'No...'_

Natsu continues thrusting for what feels like hours for Mira but in reality was only 15 minutes till he pushes him deep inside her ass and cums. Mira cums again and screams, "I'm nothing more then a sex toy." Natsu pulls himself out with a pop and when he does Mira can't help but feel empty. Untying Mira even with almost no energy flips their positions pinning Natsu onto the bed and impaling her pussy on his dick. She takes no time to adjust as she begins sliding up and down his dick as he moves his hands to her hips forcing her to move faster. Natsu eventually pulls her fully onto his dick covering her insides in his cum. "I'm Master's toy, I will obey." Natsu was not anywhere near done after that as he pins Mira to the bed. Mira is his and his alone. Natsu continues to mindlessly fuck Mira till she passes out from sheer pleasure. Natsu bites onto her breast and pushes his magic through his teeth leaving the mark of a dragon wrapped around a snowflake. Leaving his dick inside her pussy lays down next to Mira protectively holding her close. _'Maybe I will have take Jenny next...'_

There we go end of chapter two and honestly I have no idea what to say. I feel I have made more of a rapist then I intended but you guys will have to tell me that one. If you have any girls you want to see tell me I will see what I can do. Till next time

-Bronze


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 and I'm very thankful for the support being shown for this story. I'm not gonna try and make excuses just accept this as a way of saying sorry. As for last chapter I realized I didn't really need I ideas for girls. I have a plan and well it will be interesting. As for why Natsu got this necklace will be explained this chapter. Some things will change though see you at the end.

 **Warning: This story includes Rape, Mind Control, Mind Break, and other things that you can infer. Natsu will act like a rapist I'm sorry, but that is how I wrote this story. Don't like don't read. Please and Thank you**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything All rights go to their respective owners.

Talking: "Hi,"

Thought: _'Hi'_

Natsu woke up but not the normal way this morning. He felt something or well someone on his dick. He was woken up to Mirajane sucking his dick. There was something else, though, he was tied to the bed he tied Mira to last night except with a mouth gag on and unable to use his magic for other reasons. Mira isn't phased at Natsu's struggling as she continues to suck Natsu. After awhile Natsu grunts behind the mouth gag cumming in Mira's mouth as she chokes swallowing it all. Natsu didn't like where this was going he was completely restrained at Mira's mercy and what he thought to be morning was truly afternoon. Natsu is broke from his thoughts from Mira speaking as if a complete slut, "I will make Master feel wonderful. The drug I gave Master will make Master feel like me." Mira was in Natsu's face as spoke grinding against Natsu's manhood. These simple things made him stand at attention he wanted more of it. The words flashed in his _"Feel like me"_ he noticed the necklace was not around Mira's neck so she was doing this without his power. Mira impales herself on Natsu's manhood. Mira had been turned into a complete and utter slut for Natsu after last night's events. The effects of the necklace are everlasting even without it on. With each, every thrust both Natsu and Mira were climaxed the drugs making Natsu sensitive to the everything. Mira stops riding his dick as she puts it between her breasts. Very quickly her face and breasts are covered in cum. Leaving her breasts around his dicks she puts her mouth the tip giving a mouth job and titty fuck. Mira pleasured Natsu with her body as she was covered in his cum. Releasing his restraints Natsu's eyes were dazed with lust as he mindlessly fucked Mira. Mira succumbed to the commanding domination of Natsu. The feeling of Natsu claiming her making her into a plain mindless slave just felt amazing. Mira wasn't going to be walking correctly for a very long time. She didn't care though the feeling she was feeling now was pure bliss.

Looking at the necklace he didn't notice a number in it. The number three to be exact. Grabbing the necklace and with it being the middle of the afternoon he went out for a walk. Along his walk, he met up with the girl he was mainly looking for Jenny Realight. The feeling of being with Mira still in his mind as his eyes are glazed. Not even wanting to wait he walks over the Jenny and puts the necklace around her. Jenny tried to start a conversation with Natsu, but he seemed out of it and before she even respond the necklace was on her and her mind had closed off. Natsu didn't notice it while walking off to an inn that no one they knew were at the three on the necklace had changed to a two.

Ordering a room they open the door and shutting it behind them while making-out and walking over to the bed. Clothes were thrown all over the room making it over to the bed. Pushing the now naked Jenny onto the bed Natsu spreads her legs apart putting his head at her completely soaked womanhood. He begins to play with her folds with his tongue. Much like Mira Jenny was having a mental fight with herself. She had no idea what was happening outside of her body just it felt wonderful. Jenny had been locked away within her mind she only know whatever she was feeling she wanted more. Her body was extremely sensitive to Natsu's touch as he roamed along her body. She shook and shivered with each movement. She came time and time again as Natsu teased her womanhood. Natsu kissed his way up Jenny's body stopping at her breasts to suck and flick the nipple with his tongue. In Natsu's mouth, it felt extremely warm making the feeling even better. Natsu molded the other breast with his free hand as his other hand was thrusting in and out of Jenny's entrance. Jenny's nipples were long since completely erect from Natsu's playing.

Releasing her nipple from his mouth he begins to kiss her neck leaving multiple hickeys. Removing his fingers from her entrance he slams his lips on Jenny's and thrusts himself inside her. He gives her no time to adjust as he begins to quickly and hard thrust. She moans extremely loudly against Natsu's lips. The pleasure she was feeling was unbearable. With each thrust, she was being more and more like a doll losing more and more of her mind. She wasn't loosening up on Natsu's dick only getting tighter with the thrusts. She tried to move in rhythm with his thrusts, but her body was unresponsive. Slamming himself far inside her he cums coating her insides. He doesn't stop though as begins to thrust again making her ass completely red. Cumming once more inside her he pulls out. Natsu's cum leaks out as he had completely filled her up. Taking another breath from their passionate kissing while Natsu dominated her body he pushes himself in her asshole. She screams out in pleasure as her eyes have long become completely blank a mere shell of her past model self. He restarts their kiss a he continues to fuck Jenny's asshole. She truly was now only a doll her mind locked away the feeling of being Natsu's the only coherent thought. By the end of Natsu's fucking Jenny's ass was completely red. Natsu used Jenny's body for the rest of the night as her blond hair was now turning white. They fall asleep together as the next morning Natsu leaves her with a the command of "You will act completely normal unless I tell you otherwise. You are my slave and you will obey." The moments from last night still having an effect on her body as she doesn't speak just nodding as Natsu grabs the necklace and leaves.

Going back to the inn Fairy Tail is staying at Natsu goes over to Kinana. Striking up conversation they talk for awhile before Natsu asks to put the necklace on her. She is confused but trusts Natsu as she says, "Sure." Like all the others before Kinana's eyes turned completely blank. Leading Kinana upstairs he leads her to a different room then the one with Mira in it. Walking over to the couch they sit down next to one another. Natsu decides to have some fun. He gives Kinana some commands, "You will wake up and can control your body. Whenever I say 'Kinana' in a sentence you will obey. You will address me as master, you feel extremely sensitive to my touch. My touch will also make you extremely attracted to me. When you wake up you will not find it weird to be here or that this happening. Understand?"

Kinana replies monotonously, "Yes Master." Kinana's eyes regained their color as she took in what was happening. She sees Natsu sitting next to her and finds it completely normal. They just sat there and chatted. Every one and awhile Natsu would touch her hand or shoulder and Kinana would have a fight within her mind. _'Why do I have a strange urge to be Natsu's girlfriend?'_ With each touch the feeling and thoughts would grow deeper. She would begin to stutter her words flustered by his actions. Her thoughts had grown from Girlfriend to slave. She had to get out before she did something she would regret. She has stopped talking unable to speak in coherent sentences. Her panties had long sense been soaked through. Still stuttering she says, "I have to go." standing up she feels a sharp slap as she lets out a moan. "Kinana strip out of your clothes." She had a look of shock on her face and she wanted to shout at him saying no but her body was already stripping her. All her clothes laying at her feet as her desires from earlier resurfaced, she wanted this. It seemed the moment she lost the last of her clothes she regained control of her body as she covered herself up. She wouldn't accept this is what she wanted.

"Kinana move your arms and you will be unable to move them again," Natsu commands. Kinana doesn't know why but her body obeyed but she couldn't stop. "What have you done to me?!" Kinana shouts trying to regain control of her body. Standing up Natsu puts a finger on her lips silencing her, "Kinana no speaking you find your lips sealed to the protesting." She tries protest but finds her lips unmoving. Her body is completely unresponsive to her commands.

"Kinana you love to suck cock. The feeling of cum pouring down your throat is complete bliss." Natsu whispers into her ear. Even without Natsu telling her to do it Kinana got on her knees pulling off Natsu's pants and boxers sucking his cock as it sprung out into her face. Kinana was sucking his dick as if she had been doing it her life. Not long he pushed her head down cumming down her throat as she swallowed it all. _'That is completely disguising I feel used. I can't stop my own body though. The feeling of his cum inside me though is complete bliss. I...want...more. No! This is wrong... Isn't it?'_ Kinana was fight within her mind as Natsu had lifted her up and laid her down on the couch. Natsu is now completely naked as positions a hand at Kinana's entrance. Sliding three fingers inside her soaking wet pussy Kinana arches her back. Natsu began thrusting his fingers as Kinana laid there climaxing every few moments. She hated the feeling of Natsu having his way her body but at the same time loved it all she felt at complete bliss. He stopped and pulled his fingers out making Kinana whimper. She felt empty she wanted more yet wanted it to be a complete dream. Natsu started to feel up Kinana's body while also trailing kisses. Getting to her breasts he began to suck one while playing with the other with one of his hands. _'Please just stop...I don't want this...let me go._ Her thoughts were slow and confused she didn't know herself what she wanted. She felt weird with this yet Natsu playing with her body just felt amazing. He stopped sucking her breasts as he began to kiss her neck making it mostly red. Both his hand were playing with her breasts pinching her extremely hard nipples. In sheer pants and moans she says, "Master...please...fuck...me" _'What I'm I saying this isn't right' 'I want it though I want him.'_ She was on the edge one small thing would push her over.

Not stopping his assault on her body Natsu says, "What was that Kinana?" Kinana found the words easier but were still surrounded by pants and moans, "I want you master I want you to fuck me." She seemed to be lost in pleasure. Her mind almost gone along with her will. Natsu hears this an smirks but pretends he didn't, "You gonna need to say it louder Kinana." Natsu bites down on Kinana's neck as she screams in pleasure, "Fuck me Master. Make me yours, I'm nothing just fuck me. I want to be Master's toy" Releasing Kinana's neck Natsu positions his dick at Kinana's soaking entrance. If she could move herself Kinana would impale herself on his dick but she couldn't and she hated it, she wanted to belong to him and him alone. Natsu pushes himself inside Kinana and immediately starts thrusting hard and quickly making her ass quickly red. Kinana wanted nothing more she felt like perfect. _'I'm nothing more then a slut. I belong to Master.'_

By the end of the night Kinana was completely filled up with Natsu's cum. Oddly enough Natsu began to act on his dragon instincts as fucked Kinana. The necklace made him growl as he took it and throw it out the window. It broke the window while going through it but then the window was magically repaired. Natsu and Kinana both went to sleep hours later or well Natsu had as Kinana had fallen unconscious from being fucked.

" _ **In Natsu's Mind"**_

Natsu was fighting off something in his head. The person he was fighting looked to be an older version of himself. "YOU AREN'T ME" Natsu shouted as he punched the other 'Natsu' in the face. The other 'Natsu' just laughed, "You are right I'm not you yet at the same moment I'm. I'm a you that could happen. You see in my future I never was in Fairy Tail and run a dark guild. I traveled time line to time line changing the lives of the other Natsus. I learned Rouge was going to change time line so I gave him the necklace to give to you. The effects are permanent you can't change now. You have used it four times only one more use left but you threw it away so someone else will get that last use." Natsu wouldn't accept this he will wake up and regain control of his body.

" _ **Real World"**_

 **(Warning: Lucy and Random Person Rape. Skip if unwanted Lucy part.)**

The necklace had hit someone carrying around a picture of Lucy. He seemed to ogling her picture when the necklace hits him. Looking at the necklace he seems confused. What it does flashed through his mind. A complete smirk flashes across his face as walks over to the inn Fairy Tail is staying out. A waits out there for two hours before he sees the person he wants.

Lucy had walked out alone for unknown reasons. Walking down the oddly empty street the man sneaks up behind her and quickly snaps the necklace around her neck making her freeze. He just says, "Follow me" Lucy mindlessly follows his as he leads her to his house. Leading her into the bedroom he commands her strip naked and strip himself too. She was perfectly obedient a perfect slave. He set up some commands for her, "You are now my slave. All you remember to do is obey my commands. It has become your life and goal to please me. You will address me as Master. My touch will make you aroused enough to cum but you won't be able to unless I cum. You want to be fucked you want to be used by me. You don't want to leave you want to be mine forever. Understand Slut?"

Lucy replies in a blissful and obedient tone, "Yes Master I'm yours forever." He pushes Lucy onto the bed making-out with her as her body becomes completely aroused. She feels herself wanting to cum but can't she can't disobey master. He continuous roamed Lucy's body as she laid below him. Before she seemed like a goddess to him now she a complete slut ready to be fucked. She moaned from just the simple touch ready to cum on the spot. Putting his dick between her breasts he feels like he will cum then. Just a few thrust and he cums all over Lucy's face letting Lucy let out a extremely loud moan letting out an extremely large climax. She was long gone each passing second her mind was being wiped away. He wasn't doing anything to her but she was laying there below him panting and completely obedient. He wanted some fun before he claimed her. "What do you want Master to do to you slut? He asks with a smirk. He loved having Lucy as he complete slave. He was going to make her beg to be fucked by him. Lucy was panting and completely lost only a horny obedient doll left. She wanted to speak out and say she wanted him to fuck her, ravage her, make her his, completely dominate her. She wanted him she wanted to say it but the words were lost in screams of ecstasy.

He had spread her legs apart and had begun to tease her pussy with his tongue. Her body was painfully close to a orgasm but the last bit never happened so it all just continued to build up destroying Lucy from the inside. She had wrapped her legs around his head pulling him as close as possible to her entrance. Grabbing her breasts extremely hard her body bolted up as her legs loosed on his head. He was going to torment her. He completely pins her to the bed making her unable to move. He couldn't speak only moans of bliss and pleasure left her mouth. She squirmed under his touch she needed him inside her the feeling of being without being played with was horrible. "Beg for me slut make me understand the passion you have to fucked to be claimed as my toy." He commands as Lucy tries to find the words. Grabbing both her breasts she screams the answer, "Fuck me Master. Completely abuse my body. I belong to you I need you. I'm yours Master I'm nothing more then a slave." He smirks as he positions his dick at he entrance and grabbing her hips impales her. He starts to thrust quickly and hard. She is completely tight only getting tighter with each thrust. Lucy was screaming in ecstasy as he ravaged her pussy. She was shouting, "Oh Fuck me harder Master, I have been a bad girl master I need to be punished."

She was completely gone she had been turned into a whore and cum dumpster for her master's use. They came together as Lucy almost went unconscious from sheer pleasure release and build up. He wasn't done though pulling out he put himself at the entrance of her asshole. Pushing himself completely inside of her he felt Lucy tighter much harder then before. She wanted to scream out for him to go faster and harder but the word were only moans and screams of sheer pleasure. Burying himself deep inside he cums which allows Lucy to cum once more and from sheer pleasure release fall unconscious. In her unconscious state he wasn't done he used her all night as if she was a doll and by the time he went to bed her hair was no longer blond and her ass might has well been Erza's hair.

Lucy only ever went back to the guild once and that was to only say she was leaving. No one wanted to believe she was leaving but she was surprisingly very defiant on the subject. What they found odd was Natsu, Kinana and Mirajane were no where to be found.

End of Chapter 3 Hope that was good enough to satisfy any hate. Hope that also explained the necklace a bit more. Sorry I mislead people asking for more girl ideas, but my plans changed in the middle of righting so again sorry. Maybe one more chapter I will see.

-Bronze


End file.
